


Pedazos

by Azariel



Series: Los lobos de Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Fear of Death, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pies le ardían al igual que los pulmones y la nariz, sentía viscosidad a cada paso, y fuera de la tierra mojada y la nieve, sabía que tenía cortadas y estas estaban sangrando, eso era lo que le adhería a la hierba. Llevaba mucho tempo corriendo, a veces solo caminaba despacio, y a pesar de que no sabía porque, él seguía huyendo, si es lo que hacía. Huir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedazos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, al fin segunda parte de Frío, espero la disfruten y me disculpen por tardarme en actualizarla tanto tiempo. Les aconsejo corran por los kleenex y no por las antorchas. Disfrutenlo

 

Los pies le ardían al igual que los pulmones y la nariz, sentía viscosidad a cada paso, y fuera de la tierra mojada y la nieve, sabía que tenía cortadas y estas estaban sangrando, eso era lo que le adhería a la hierba. Llevaba mucho tempo corriendo, a veces solo caminaba despacio, y a pesar de que no sabía porque, él seguía _huyendo_ , si es lo que hacía. _Huir_.

¿De qué?, no estaba seguro, pero podía sentir el temblor recorriéndole la espalda, las palmas de las manos y el pecho, se sentía acechado, observado desde las sombras, tras esos enormes árboles que se imponían a su alrededor.

Tomándose un segundo para respirar, se pasó las manos por la cara, peinando su cabello ya un poco largo hacia atrás, el sudor frio perlando su piel le hacía consciente de su esfuerzo. Entonces lo escucho, entre el ulular del viento frio, el sonido de algo ligero quebrándose ante el peso de algo más pesado, miro en todas direcciones, buscando la fuente de lo que había roto el silencio y lo encontró. A dos metros de distancia, unos ojos verdes como la gelatina de limón que su madre le preparaba cuando era niño, le miraban fijamente; hizo un movimiento, levanto la mano que tenía apoyada en la rodilla y pudo ver como ese par de ojos le seguían el movimiento, sin perder detalle, dio un paso atrás y ante la falta de reacción de lo que fuera que le miraba decidió dar otros tres seguidos, rápidos y dolorosos, y fue ahí cuando salió de la oscuridad.

Era un lobo, _él lobo_.

Supo que era un sueño cuando las fauces del animal se abrieron amenazantes, sus ojos cambiaron a rojo sangre y de un salto había cortado la distancia que les separaba. Su corazón se detuvo enseguida.

                                                                          

                                                                                                       *~*~*~*

 

El grito inundo la habitación, se removió en la cama desesperado por desenredarse de las sabanas y cuando lo logro el pecho le martillaba con fervor, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y nadie había acudido a mirar si estaba bien.

Su padre estaba en el trabajo y eso significaba que la casa estaba prácticamente sola.

Cuando sintió que su corazón latía con normalidad y ya todo estaba menos difuso, se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama, abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a mecerse de atrás adelante, con la espalda encogida y los labios temblándole contra la tela del pijama.

Así vio como los rayos naranjas del invierno se colaban por la rendija de la ventana iluminando en franjas la alfombra, sus pies desnudos notaron el leve calor de la mañana.

 

                                                                                                         *~*~*~*

 

-Entonces Parrish me pidió que le acompañara al orfanato de la colina- contaba Lydia entusiasmada mientras caminaba a su lado, Stiles intento sonreír más por amabilidad que por ganas, pero Lydia-lo-sé-todo-Martin pudo notar su afligides, aun tenia los residuos de la pesadilla detrás de los parpados. -¿Otra pesadilla?- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja deteniéndose a medio pasillo, no pudo engañarla más, agacho la cabeza avergonzado, evitando mirar a todos lados como llevaba haciendo desde que había salido de su casa.

-No es nada. No te preocupes- respondió intentado sonar tranquilo, cosa que no logro. Lydia coloco su pequeña mano sobre su hombro de forma consoladora.

-Sabes que estoy para ti, cualquier cosa que pase Stiles, puedes contar conmigo- afirmo sonriéndole con cariño.

-Gracias, solo ahora…no- finalizo devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de sentir como era abrazado por la espalda por unos brazos más toscos y duros.

-Hey amigo- saludo Scott con la felicidad emanándole en cada poro, detrás de él Allison se colocaba alado de Lydia imitado la sonrisa del moreno.

Sobre sus cabezas sonó la campana y en seguida todos fueron a su clase, Stiles levanto la vista intranquilo observando su alrededor, la hipervigilancia mermando cuando Lydia le tomaba de la mano enredando sus dedos en una clara señal de protección.

 

                                                                                                            *~*~*~*

 

-Vamos Hale, tenemos un llamado en el bosque- ordeno el sheriff Stilinski saliendo de su oficina en dirección a la puerta seguido del oficial Parrish. Derek tomo su chaqueta con el miedo creciéndole en el pecho respecto a la llamada de emergencia. Sabía lo que ocurría y estaba a la defensiva por si eso era más que un ataque animal.

Y vaya que lo era.

Cuando llegaron al lugar los paramédicos apenas bajaban de la ambulancia cargando una camilla, el lugar era un desastre, Derek podía oler el miedo camuflajeado con la sangre. El cuerpo estaba partido a la mitad volteado boca abajo, la sangre manchando la capa de nieve que comenzaba a cubrir la tierra. Los demás oficiales ya empezaban a rodear el área poniendo señales de “no acercarse”. Inclusive con el invierno bailando en el aire, el olor a gasolina y medicamento Derek pudo reconocer el aroma de la víctima.

El sheriff se acercó al cadáver con lentitud y ayudado del enfermero lo inspeccionaron con cuidado y cuando lograron mirarle la cara pudieron oír el lamento que escapado de los labios de Hale, cuando sus compañeros le prestaron atención un peso en el pecho se les instalo junto con el nudo de tripas al mirar el rostro familiar de Laura Hale teñido de tierra y carmesí.

Derek dio dos pasos cerca para dejarse caer de rodillas a lado de su hermana, en ese momento no le importo que estuviera desnuda, que le estuvieran mirando, no le importo estar sollozando sonoramente porque su hermana mayor, su querida _Lau_ estaba partida a la mitad con las marcas visibles de garras, con el olor a miedo y confusión impregnado en la piel sobre su aroma habitual de manzanilla y limón. Laura estaba muerta y todo había sido una pelea de territorio, Laura estaba fría e inerte entre sus brazo y agradecía que Cora estuviera en clases porque de tan solo imaginar lo que haría, pensaría y sentiría, el pecho se le oprimía más. A su alrededor todo fue silencio los siguientes minutos, su cabeza un lio de emociones abrumadoras que le hacían difícil respirar.

¿Ahora qué sería de ellos?, ¿Cómo iba a llevar el cargo de su pequeña hermana sin sentir que faltaba una pieza? ¿Cómo sería capaz de cuidarse de Peter?. Su mundo se empezaba a caer a pedazos sin tener una sola respuesta a la mano, porque en ese momento solo podía llorar manchado de su propia sangre de familia.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si han llegado aqui y tienen ganas de matarme expresarme su odio en comentarios peor dejar kudito, por favor, <3 no lo merezco pero Stiles si, y si no quieren verlo llorar no sean tan crueles con la historia, saludos y de verdad espero les haya gustado.


End file.
